Total Drama Flashback
by McRibbles
Summary: It's back to the island for 24 campers! Who will win? And who won't? This week: The campers try to figure out how they rank up. Izzy makes a major move, and Ezekiel causes someone to make TDF history. And if you're interested in applying for next season, please read chapter 16! The poll is still open to pick the returners. APPS ARE STILL OPEN FOR OCs TOO!
1. Allies and Kisses

**Total Drama Flashback: Episode 1: Allies And Kisses.**

Chris: Hey there campers! It's been a while, but we're back! We've already

brought you four winners. Owen, Duncan, Heather, and Cameron. All winners. Who

will win this season? We're bringing back the original 22 contestants plus

Alejandro and Sierra to compete. Who will brawl? And who's headed for a fall?

Find out now on Total Drama Flashback!

(Theme plays)

Courtney: I can't believe we're back! Especially Gwen. She doesn't deserve to be

here.

Gwen: Courtney, chill. It's been almost two years since that. Don't get yourself

so uptight.

(Confessional

Duncan: Courtney and Gwen have been at each others throats since season three.

But hey, I got two hot girls fighting over me, what do I have to complain

about?)

Chris: Welcome back campers. I've taken the liberty of splitting you into teams.

*Screaming Gophers: Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva,

Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, and Harold.*

*Killer Bass: Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen,

Sadie, Sierra, Trent, and Tyler.*

For your first challenge I want you each to form alliances of two. I'd prefer if

it was someone from your own team, but I'm not gonna judge. It'll create more

drama. I'll pick the best and their team will win.

(Confessional

Heather: Some of the alliances were obvious. Duncan and Gwen, Owen and Izzy,

Lindsay and Tyler, LeShawna and Harold, Sierra and Cody. But I wasn't expecting

Justin to team up with Courtney, or for Ezekiel and Beth to pair up.)

Eva: Hey brickhouse!

DJ: Eva?

Eva: I know you're not that well put together, but you're still a strong

competitor. Wanna be in an alliance?

DJ: Um, okay.

(Confessional

Eva: I promised myself I wouldn't let boys bother me this season, but DJ is just

soooooo cute! I have to try to convince him that I'm not as scary as I seem.

DJ: Eva scared me in season one, but I dunno. She seems nice.)

Katie: Hi. Noah.

Noah: Hi Katie. I can't believe we're on a team together, considering what

happened this summer.

(Flashback:

Blaineley: I'm here interviewing Noah from TDI and TDWT. Noah, I hear you're

single. Are you crushing on any girls from the show?

Noah: Just one. But it'll be a miracle if I ever see her again.

Blaineley: Well, who is it?

Noah: Katie.

Katie: What?

*Noah turns around and sees Katie standing there*

Noah: Oh my gosh! You set me up!

Blaineley: How was I supposed to know that the girl of your dreams was due for

an interview?)

Katie: We should ally! You know, because there's no one left.

Noah: *blushes* okay.

(Confessional

Noah: I'm crazy about Katie. She's smart, nice, and beautiful. I hope we make to

the end together! I just wish I had the guts to make a move on her!

Katie: I cannot believe Noah likes me! He is sooooo hot and smart! I hope we

can be girlfriend and boyfriend!)

Eva: Hey lovebirds! Get to your cabin and get away from ours!

Chris: Okay! I've tallied the alliances and the winner is... The Killer

Bass! Gophers, you better be ready to vote someone out. See you at the

campfire ceremony!

(At the Campfire Ceremony)

Chris: Okay guys, you know how this works, cast your votes and whoever doesn't

get a marshmallow is out!

*The Votes are as follows*

Alejandro: My vote is for Eva

Beth: I vote for Eva. Shes really aggressive.

Bridgette: I'm pretty sure Eva still has a grudge against me, so I'm gonna vote

for her.

Cody: I vote for Alejandro. I still don't trust him.

Courtney: Eva has to go!

DJ: I vote for Alejandro.

Duncan: Eva scares me. And that's sad.

Eva: Alejandro

Ezekiel: I see Eva as a threat, even if I do find her attractive, I have to

follow Beth's orders.

Geoff: Eva.

Gwen: Bye Eva.

Harold: Eva is too mean for her own good.

(Back at the ceremony)

Chris: Okay, here's who's safe. Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Cody, Beth, Bridgette,

and Geoff.

Geoff: Yes! *Kisses Bridgette*

Chris: DJ and Ezekiel.

*Bottom two: Alejandro and Eva*

Chris: You were the only two to receive votes. It wasn't that close. With a vote

of 9 to 3, the camper going home is...…

…

…

…

….Eva.

Eva: What? How could you guys?

DJ: Eva, wait!

Eva: DJ?

DJ: I want you to have this...to remember me by. *Hands her a locket with an E

engraved in it*

Eva: Oh, DJ! Thanks! It's awesome. I have something for you too. Something long

overdue. *Leans in and kisses DJ passionately*

DJ: I'm gonna miss you.

Eva: I'll miss you too. Win for us.

*DJ and Eva embrace for a while before she gets on the Boat of Losers)

Chris: One down, 23 to go! Who will be the next loser at the dock? Find out next

time on Total Drama Flashback!

Chris: Next time on Total Drama Flashback! The campers play a little getting to

know you game. Someone makes a move on their alliance member, while others meet

in secret. But one relationship being discovered will potentially cost them the

game. Who's crushing on who? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Flashback!

(End theme plays)


	2. The Truth About the Truth

Total Drama Flashback: Episode 2: Three Can Keep A Secret If Two Of Them Are  
Dead.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Flashback, 24 contestants returned for another  
chance to win one million dollars. Their first challenge was to form alliances  
of two. In the end, it was Eva taking the Dock of Shame, but not before sharing  
a kiss with alliance member and now boyfriend, DJ. Who will spill secrets this  
time? Find out now on Total Drama Flashback  
(Theme plays)  
Bridgette: Eva and DJ are sooo cute! Now I wish I didn't vote for her!  
Cody: He he...yeah me too  
(Confessionals  
Cody: I have to convince everyone that I voted for Eva so Alejandro doesn't find  
out that I actually voted for him!  
Alejandro: What Cody doesn't know is that I'm friends with Chef, so I can watch  
the videos that contain the votes. Cody is going down!)  
Chris: Okay everyone. Today's challenge is a little trivia game of sorts.  
Noah: Yes! We got this in the bag!  
Chris: Rrrrright. Anyways, here's how this will work: I'll ask a question about  
someone at camp and whoever gets it right scores a point for their team. The  
team with the most points at the end wins! Okay! Gophers, Bass, send your  
smartest player, now!  
*Screaming Gophers pick Courtney and Killer Bass pick Noah*  
Chris: Okay, be prepared to buzz in! Who was once known as Her Hotness?  
Noah: Lindsay  
Chris: And one point for the Bass! Next question! Who stole Eva's MP3 player in  
season one?  
Courtney: Heather.  
Chris: And it's a tie!  
*Later on, the score is tied at 11 to 11. The last players are Ezekiel and  
Lindsay!*  
Chris: Okay, this is the last question. Whoever gets it right wins! Who formed  
the first couple on TD?  
Lindsay: That's Greg and Brooke!  
Ezekiel: Uh, no, it was Lindsay and Tyler,eh.  
Chris: And the winner is...The Screaming Gophers!  
Beth: Yes! Great job, Zeke! *Kisses Ezekiel* Oops! Sorry!  
Ezekiel: Its fine.  
Cody: Oh no! What if Sierra gets voted off?  
Gwen: Why do you care?  
Alejandro: Because they're dating!  
*Everyone gasps*  
Heather: Dating on the other team? You are so gone.  
Sierra: Ummm, you're dating Alejandro.  
Heather: That's not the point!  
(At the campfire ceremony)  
Chris: Welcome to your first elimination, Bass. Lindsay, you screwed up in  
trivia today. Sierra, you broke some sort of rule. And Sadie, you answered Katie  
to a question when the answer was obviously Owen! Its time to vote.  
*The votes are as follows*  
Heather: As much as I want Sierra gone, I vote for Sadie.  
Izzy: E-Scope votes for Sadie  
Justin: I vote for Sadie  
Katie: I vote for Sierra  
LeShawna: Still vote for Heather  
Lindsay: I vote for Sally  
Noah: Sadie has my vote  
Owen: I want Sadie to go  
Sadie: I vote for Heather  
Sierra: Goodbye Heather  
Trent: Sierra  
Tyler: Sadie  
(Back at the campfire)  
Chris: Okay. Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Trent,  
and Tyler are safe.  
*Bottom two: Heather and Sadie*  
Chris: With a vote of 7 to 3, the camper going home is...Sadie.  
Sadie: Fine. Have it your way.  
Katie: Sadie, I'll miss you!  
Sadie: No you won't, you still have your boyfriend!  
Katie: He's not my boyfriend!  
(Confessional  
Noah: I guess Katie doesn't like me like that.  
Katie: Noah is gonna hate me for saying that!)  
Chris: Another elimination and the teams are at equal numbers again! Who will be  
the next to go? Find out next time on Total Drama Flashback!

Next time on Total Drama Flashback: The contestants play a lie detector game  
that has everyone revealing secrets! And one contestants cheating could get them  
the boot! And Alejandro continues his plan to get revenge on Cody! Will it work?  
Find out next time!


	3. Cheater, Cheater, Harold Eater

Total Drama Flashback: Episode 3: Haters Gonna Hate...

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Flashback, the competitors played a trivia game,  
in which the Bass had an advantage with Noah on their team. But because of  
Ezekiel, the Gophers won for the first time. Because of interteam dating,  
Heather had her sites set on sending Sierra packing. But in the end, it was  
Sadie, who's obsession with Katie cost the Bass the game. Who's the next to  
board the Boat Of Losers? Who will create more drama? Find out now on Total  
Drama Flashback!  
(Theme plays)  
(Confessional  
Ezekiel: I'm really glad I won the challenge for my team. Now I'm at least gonna  
be here until the final 20! Not only that! I think I might've found the way to  
win Beth over!)  
Courtney: Thanks Zeke. You really came through for us last week.  
Justin: It's too bad we have Lindsay. We really could've benefitted from having  
you on our team.  
Ezekiel: Uh, why are you here, Justin?  
Justin: Can you keep a secret?  
Ezekiel: Of course, eh.  
Justin: Courtney and I started dating after TDWT.  
Ezekiel: Oh wow!  
(Confessional  
Ezekiel: I'm really glad that Justin trusts me so much. Thats gonna get me an  
advantage in the game.)  
Chris: Okay campers, today we're going to be taking lie detectors!  
LeShawna: Oh hell to the no.  
(Confessional  
Harold: Because of my smart intellect, I'm going to hot-wire the lie detector so  
everything LeShawna says will be marked as truthful. I don't care if my team  
loses, as long as my alliance is safe.)  
Chris: Okay, I've picked a member from each team. From the Gophers: Gwen. From  
the Bass: LeShawna.  
Gwen: Oh boy  
LeShawna: Bring it Chris McLAME.  
Chris: Okay. Gwen. Did you ever like Duncan while you were dating Trent?  
Gwen: No. *lie detector beeps*  
Chris: I thought so. LeShawna, have you ever wanted to bitch slap Lindsay?  
LeShawna: No.  
Chris: Hmmmm you're telling the truth!  
*The lie detector begins sparking and zapping and a curtain falls to reveal  
Harold hot wiring the machine*  
LeShawna: Harold! You were cheating!  
Harold: Oh crap!  
Chris: I guess it's fair to say that the Bass won. See you tonight, cheater.  
(Confessional  
LeShawna: I'm really glad Harold wants to help me, I just wish he would do it  
fairly)  
(At the campfire)  
Chris: Well tonight was interesting. And I've spoken with the producers. They  
said not to have a vote tonight.  
Beth: So it's a reward challenge?  
Chris: No. Someone is going home because they broke a rule. Harold, the Dock Of  
Shame awaits.  
Harold: At least LeShawna is still safe.  
Chris: Hehehe for now. Who will be eliminated next? It's not that big of a  
shocker. Find out next time on Total Drama Flashback!

Next time: A talent competition reveals some shocking talents and after a  
cheating scandal, someone gets accused of being involved. And Noah and Ezekiel  
reveal some shocking secrets! Find out next time!


	4. Cheater, Cheater, Harold Eater Part 2

Total Drama Flashback: Episode 4: And Cheaters Gonna Cheat.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Flashback, we had a lie detector test to prove  
our campers were still liars! In the end, Harold was kicked out for cheating.  
Who will be the next cheater to go? Find out now!  
(Theme plays)  
Ezekiel: I can't believe Harold was cheating, and to help the other team!  
Beth: Sometimes you don't know who you can trust anymore.  
Ezekiel: It's a good thing Justin and Courtney trust me. That means we're gonna  
be here for a while.  
Chris: Everyone to the dining hall please!  
(In the dining hall)  
Chris: Now, you guys know there hasn't been any cheating since TDA. In that  
case, both people involved were eliminated. We have a ZERO tolerance against  
cheating in the Total Drama game. And I'm sorry, LeShawna, but in this case, you  
have to be eliminated.  
LeShawna: Not that big of a deal. Whatever gets me away from Ale-jerk-dro and  
Heather. Oh, and Noah.  
Noah: Hey!  
Katie: Well, you were kind of a jerk back then  
Noah: If you weren't so beautiful I'd...  
Katie: *gasps* Noah!  
(Confessional  
Noah: I can't believe I just said that.  
Katie: I can't believe he just said that)  
(Back in the Gopher section of camp)  
Gwen: Poor LeShawna. It wasn't her fault her boyfriend was a cheater.  
Duncan: It's kind of like what happened in season 2 with you and Trent.  
Beth: We've lost...Eva and Harold. And they've lost...Sadie and LeShawna.  
We're at even numbers again!  
Courtney: But I have a feeling Chris will bring some new twist come Monday.  
Beth: Gophers, be prepared for anything.  
Ezekiel: Hey Beth, can I talk to you for a second?  
Beth: Sure Zeke. (They go outside) What's up?  
Ezekiel: Well the problem is, I really like you and I know that the kiss was  
just in the spur of the moment, so if you're rethinking the alliance I totally  
understand. I wasn't expecting you to- *Beth kisses him* Was that to get me to  
shut up?  
Beth: No. You were being really cute. And I do like you, Zeke. I'm just not sure  
if we should let this sacrifice the game. But I'm willing to try.  
Ezekiel: Me too  
*They kiss again*  
Chris: Relationships! This season is just heating up! Just wait until they see  
what else I have in store for them. Hehehe. Wanna know? Then join us next time  
on Total Drama Flashback!


	5. Who's Got Talent? Not Him!

Total Drama Flashback: Episode 5: Every Girl Needs A Man, Unless They Want  
Someone Else's.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Flashback, a bombshell occurred when LeShawna  
was kicked out of the game. Relationships heated up between Ezekiel and Beth and  
possibly Noah and Katie. But nobody will expect today's twist. Find out now on  
Total Drama Flashback!  
(Theme plays)  
Courtney: Hey Alejandro.  
Alejandro: What do you want?  
Courtney: I just wanted to show you this. *A picture of Heather leaning on  
Duncan*  
Alejandro: *gasps* NO!  
Courtney: Yes.  
(Confessional  
Courtney: I will do whatever it takes to ruin Duncan's life...and Gwen's of  
course.  
Alejandro: Heather, mi amore. How could she do something like this? And with  
Duncan!?)  
Chris: Good morning campers. Before we begin the challenge I would like to  
address that Harold and LeShawna are at the Total Drama studio paying bail. This  
counted as the first, but not the last, double elimination. Before we begin, I  
have a surprise for the Killer Bass. Because you unwillingly lost a member, you  
will be getting a new one.  
Trent: Is it Sadie?  
Chris: No. Bass, please welcome...Eva!  
Noah: What?  
Heather: WHAT!  
Eva: You guys can hate all you want, but I'm here to win.  
DJ: Hey Eva.  
Eva: Hey DJ.  
Chris: Okay then. Today's challenge is a talent show! You will pick your most  
talented camper and a backup in the event that they cannot perform. Chef,  
Blaineley, and I will be judging. Best rating wins. Simple. Now, go!  
(In the Gopher side of camp)  
Alejandro: Okay I think either Bridgette should do her handstand thing or Cody  
can sing.  
Courtney: Al, you should be our backup.  
Alejandro: Splendid  
(On the Bass side of camp)  
Heather: Okay. Owen is going to burp the alphabet. Trent, how about you be our  
backup?  
Owen: Can I be backup? I need to drink alot of carbonated soda if I'm going to  
pull it off.  
Heather: Fine.  
(At the stage)  
Chris: Okay campers, show me what you've got.  
*Cody sings Moves Like Jagger with Courtney*  
Chris: 9.2  
Chef: 4  
Blaineley: 7.7  
Chris: Okay. Next!  
*Trent sings Where'd You Go*  
Chris: 6.3  
Chef: 4  
Blaineley: 9.1  
Chris: Okay. The Gophers have 20.9 and the Bass have 19.4.  
Let's see your backup acts. They'll determine the winner.  
*Owen burps the alphabet*  
Chris: 2.2  
Chef: -9  
Blaineley: 0  
*Alejandro starts singing Fall For You...to Izzy*  
Heather: What? But Alejandro is MY boyfriend!  
Izzy: I would love for him to be mine, but my heart belongs to Owen.  
Alejandro: If you didn't want me to flirt with Izzy, then maybe you shouldn't  
have been cheating with Duncan!  
Heather: What are you talking about?  
Duncan: I'd like to know too.  
Alejandro: Wait, Duncan didn't...oh crap.  
Chris: And because they Gophers didn't finish the challenge, the Bass win!  
Heather: Just between you and me, you're an idiot.  
Alejandro: And you're cute when you're jealous...and confused.  
Heather: I'll be at the ceremony to give you a goodbye kiss.  
Alejandro: Why would I need one?  
Heather: You'll see.  
(At the campfire ceremony)  
Chris: Okay, cast your votes.  
*Votes are as follows*  
Alejandro: I vote for Cody. Duh!  
Beth: Alejandro  
Bridgette: Alejandro  
Cody: Alejandro  
Courtney: Alejandro  
DJ: Alejandro  
Duncan: Courtney  
Ezekiel: Alejandro  
Geoff: Al  
Gwen: Courtney  
(back at the campfire)  
Chris: Okay. Beth, Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, and Gwen are  
safe.  
*Bottom two: Courtney and Alejandro*  
Just for the record, Cody, you got one vote.  
Cody: What?  
Chris: Anyway, with a vote of 7 to 2, the camper going home is...…Alejandro.  
Courtney: Yes!  
Alejandro: Fine! But I'll have you know, Cody, I know you voted for me.  
Cody: So?  
Heather: Alejandro, wait!  
Chris: Heather, you're not supposed to be here.  
Heather: I don't care. I need to see Alejandro.  
Alejandro: You knew I was gonna get eliminated?  
Heather: Well...you did pull a Duncan. Besides, nobody likes you that much.  
Alejandro: I think I'll miss your wit most of all.  
Heather: Until the finale...*Heather kisses Alejandro passionately* I love  
you.  
Alejandro: And I you, mi amore. *They kiss again, and keep kissing*  
Chris: Okay, we're out of time. Tune in next time on Total Drama Flashback!

**In case you don't read my review, I'll be answering questions every 5 chapters. So, if you have any questions regarding pairings, challenges, or anything else, just ask in a PM or a review. I will NOT reveal eliminations or who wins, but I MIGHT drop little hints about what happens. So...start asking those questions! **


	6. Capture the Loser

**AN: Okay, so when I said that every 5 chapters I would answer any questions about the story, I only got 1. So I'll answer it now. **

**lovingrace, to answer your question: Yes, there will be more Notie.**

**Now, on with the story!**

Total Drama Flashback: Episode 6: Leggo my Ego.

Chris: Previously, a talent competition brought out the best, and worst in  
everyone. In the end, Alejandro finally some long deserved payback. He left with  
a bang, leaving his whole team with chills. Who will be next to depart? Find out  
now!  
(Theme plays)  
Trent: Hey Gwen!  
Gwen: Hey Trent! Your team would kill you if they saw us together.  
Trent: Thats the point.  
Gwen: Huh?  
Trent: I have to get kicked off, I have to!  
Gwen: Uh, why?  
Trent: Because I have to see Sadie!  
(Confessional  
Trent: I'll admit, I've developed some feelings for Sadie here and there, but  
now the thought of being away from her is unbearable. I have to get eliminated  
tonight...or else!)  
Chris: Okay campers, your challenge today is to run through the forest, picking  
up flags as you go. You must grab the OPPOSITE teams flags and bring them to the  
dock. The team that gets there first wins. If there's a tie, we'll do it  
according to the most flags. Got it? Okay, go!  
Cody: Hey Sierra  
Sierra: Cody? If Heather sees me with you, I'm as good as gone.  
Cody: I don't care. Trent wants to get voted off.  
Sierra: Really? Why?  
Cody: He likes Sadie. I overheard him telling Gwen.  
Katie: Trent loves Sadie? That is so uber duber adorable.  
Noah: At least hes moving on from Gothy McTwoTimer  
Katie: Yeah, he's not sending her mixed signals though!  
Noah: Huh?  
Katie: I better go find those flags.  
Noah: Katie, wait!  
Cody: They're like a married couple.  
Sierra: I wish he would just tell her he loves her!  
Cody: Yeah. Hey, now that they're gone, wanna make out?  
Sierra: Sure.  
*They go behind a bush and start making out*  
(Confessional  
Cody: I know Sierra and I got off to a bad start in season 3, but at the end, I  
realized that she was a really good friend. And she's hot. I realized that  
eventually.  
Sierra: Cody is the best boyfriend ever! He's also the only boyfriend I've ever  
had. But he's still awesome! We have a connection of sorts)  
Gwen: I found a Bass flag!  
Bridgette: So did I!  
Duncan: Me too. We should get to the dock!  
Trent: You guys found flags? Good job!  
Heather: Stop cheering on the other team! Get moving! We have to find some  
flags! Only Izzy and Tyler have found some!  
Trent: I would, but I'm too hot to run.  
Heather: WHAT!?  
Trent: I'm sorry, but I just can't.  
Heather: I'll remember that at the elimination ceremony! What is that noise?  
*Looks behinds the bush and sees Cody and Sierra* Didn't I warn you the first  
time about seeing him?  
Sierra: You know what, Heather?  
Chris: Attention campers! The Gophers have won the challenge. Bass, see you  
tonight.  
Heather: You're as good as gone phsyco girl.  
(At the campfire ceremony)  
Chris: Can't say I'm surprised. You spent more time fighting and kissing then  
doing the challenge. Let's see what the votes say.  
*The votes are as follows*  
Eva: I vote for Sierra.  
Heather: I vote for Sierra  
Izzy: E-Scope votes for Trent  
Justin: Have to say Trent  
Katie: Trent  
Lindsay: I vote for Tristan  
Noah: Sierra  
Owen: Sierra  
Trent: Sierra  
Tyler: My vote is for Trent.  
Chris: Okay, Eva, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, and Tyler  
are safe.  
*Bottom two: Sierra and Trent*  
Chris: It appears to be a tie! So Blaineley will break the tie and decide who  
goes home.  
Blaineley: I pick...Trent.  
Trent: Yes!  
Heather: Darn.  
Noah: Now he can be with his girl. He got his wish.  
Heather: Wait, you knew he wanted to go?  
Noah: Yeah, Cody told me...ah crap.  
Heather: Youre associating with him too? You guys are traitors!  
Katie: He's not a traitor! He was just digging up information about his  
teammates! He's trying to be strategic!  
Heather: Wow, I'm impressed. A little too impressed.  
(Confessional  
Heather: He is JUST like me. *sighs heavily* What? Alejandro hit on Izzy. This  
is only fair.  
Noah: I can't believe Katie stuck up for me like that. *sighs heavily* What?  
I'll make a move eventually.)  
Chris: Ooooooooo drama. Who will create some next time on Total Drama  
Flashback?! Join us next time!


	7. To Puke or Not to Puke

Total Drama Flashback: Episode 7: Who's The Boss?

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Flashback, the campers competed in a capture the flag like challenge where Noah took in information from the Gophers, and learned something about Katie. Meanwhile, Heather took control of her team when Trent refused to compete and Sierra was caught making out with Cody. In the end, the Gophers won. When there was a tie 5-5, Blaineley had to break it and send Trent packing. Who will take control (literally!) and take the Dock of Shame? Find out now! (Theme plays) Justin: Hey gorgeous. It's pretty early to be sneaking out. Courtney: But it's worth it, isn't it? (Confessional Courtney: Justin and I get up at 5 every morning to have early morning make out sessions before the others get up. It's a pretty complicated process, but as long as we make it far) Noah: Would it kill them to take care of these weeds? Courtney? Justin? Courtney: Noah? What are you doing here? Noah: I have to pee and Owen stank up the bathroom. A better question would be, what are you two doing here? Courtney: Nothing Noah: Yeah, it sure looks like your tongues were doing nothing. Justin: Noah, please. Noah: Heather will kill you for inter-team dating. Courtney: Please don't tell! We'll do anything! Noah: How about, if I make it to the final 3, you guys have to root for me. Courtney: Deal Justin: Fair enough. (Confessional Noah: I said I wasn't gonna tell Heather. My strategy is to feed information about the Gophers to Cody and he'll feed info about the Bass to me. It's perfect! I'm officially an antagonist. Just call me the new Alejandro.) Chris: Okay campers, today's challenge is similar to one from the first season. It's a Puke-A-Thon! You'll be fed the most disgusting food ever! The goal is not to puke! If you do, you're out! Last one standing wins! Lindsay: Thats so gross! It's like binging. Tyler: Don't worry babe, I'm sure you can handle it. Lindsay: Thanks Tyler. Chris: Okay, go! *They eat the disgusting food* *Katie pukes* Noah: Katie! No! Katie: Sorry, I couldn't help it! Noah: I know you couldn't. Katie: You're sweet, Noah. Noah: Yeah, hehehe. Cody: Hey Noah, got any info? Noah: Yeah, i do. Courtney is dating Justin! Cody: Really? Noah: Yeah, they sneak out in the morning to make out. Cody: I'll put that into consideration at the next vote. Noah: I think I'm gonna make a move on her...tonight. Cody: Yeah! *They high five* Uh oh. *Cody pukes* Noah: Ahhhhhh! (Confessional Noah: I'm really sensitive when it comes to vomit. It makes me sick to see it or hear it. This challenge is gonna be hard for me.) *By the end of the day, the only ones left are Owen, Noah, Ezekiel, and Gwen.* Chris: Seconds anyone? Gwen: You are one crazy old man. Owen: I want more! Chris: I have a picture for you, Noah especially. *Holds up a picture of someone, Katie, puking* Noah: No! I'm not looking! Katie: Come on, Noah! You can do it! Noah: Katie? I thought you were mad at me. Katie: I am, but I still care enough to come watch you win this thing. Noah: How do you know I'll win? Katie: Look. *Points toward Gwen and Owen, who just puked* Noah: But there's still Ezekiel. Courtney: Come on, Zeke! Keep it down! You can do it! You're better than Gwen! Gwen: Hey! Ezekiel: I can't do it anymore. *pukes* Chris: And Noah wins the Puke-A-Thon! Noah: Yes! Katie: Good job, Noah! Noah: Yeah. *Grabs Katie and kisses her* Cody: Yeah, Noah! Bridgette: Awwwww DJ: That's so cute! Katie: W-O-W Noah: I know. I've wanted to do that for a long time. I-I-I...*Noah pukes on Katie* Katie: Ewwwwwww, Noah! Eva: Way to blow it, Einstein! Chris: Okay. Everyone take a shower, you smell like puke. Gophers, see you tonight. (Courtney: I can't believe we lost, to Noah! It's all Gwen's fault! I'm voting for her tonight! Katie: Noah kissed me! And then he barfed on me, but now I know there's hope for us! Noah: I can't believe I vomited on Katie. I'll never win her over now.) Chris: Okay, cast your votes *The votes are as follows* Beth: I vote for Courtney. She's really mean. Bridgette: I vote for Ezekiel. Cody: Courtney Courtney: I vote for Gwen DJ: Courtney Duncan: I pick Homeschool. Ezekiel: Courtney is a physco Geoff: Courtney has to go Gwen: Its really hard to choose. Since Ezekiel is a good competitor, I vote for Courtney. Chris: Okay, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, and Gwen are safe...for now. *Bottom two: Courtney and Ezekiel* Chris: Courtney, you're here because of inter-team dating and Ezekiel, you're here because you lost the challenge. Courtney: Wait, how do you know about Justin? Noah! You are so dead! Chris: Anyway, with a vote of 6 to 2, the camper going home is...Courtney. Courtney: But...I'm a CIT! Ezekiel: The only thing you are is a liar and a physco bitch! Duncan: Yeah Homeschool! I wish I didn't vote for you! Beth: You tell her Zeke! Courtney: Good luck winning anything with Gwen and Pukey! Chris: And with that, less migranes at camp! Who will be the next to go? Find out next time on Total Drama Flashback!


	8. Wanna be in season 2? Find out how!

Hello fans of Total Drama and Total Drama Flashback! I'm here with an important announcment!

Total Drama Flashback will have a sequel! But if you want to see your favorites return, there is a poll on my profile that lets you pick the campers you want to return! The ten with the most votes will return. But, I'll also need 10 OCs to compete along side the chosen campers, so if you're interested, APPS ARE NOW OPEN! So...keep reading and i'll try to have the full cast posted by the time I post the finale.

So...here's the application!

Total Drama OC Application

Name:

Gender:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Clothing: (includes normal, pajamas, swimsuits, formal wear, etc.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Label: (Example; like how Lindsay is The Dumb Princess and Owen is The Party Guy)

Why do you want to be on Total Drama?:

What would you do with a million dollars?:

Are you interested in having a relationship? (If so, with a returner or an OC?)

Are you interested in having a friendship? (If so, with a returner or an OC?)

Any other details?:

Thanks for reading the story and good luck to all applicants!


	9. When You're Broken Hearted, Let Them In!

Total Drama Flashback: Episode 8: Large and in Charge...NOT! Chris: Last time on Total Drama Flashback, it was a Puke-A-Thon! I'll spare the details. Noah won, despite suffering from emetophobia. He also FINALLY made a move on Katie! And he spilled the beans to Cody about Courtney and Justin's relationship. In the end, it was her bossiness and her secret that made her walk the Dock of Shame. Who will follow her? Find out now! (Theme plays) Beth: Ezekiel? It's me, Beth. Ezekiel: Go away! Beth: I'm really proud of you. Ezekiel: But I was such a pig in TDI Beth: The point is, I like you for who you are now. And I'm really glad you stood up to Courtney. She deserved it. Ezekiel: Well, she's gone. I'm sure we'll make it to the end! Beth: Me too. Izzy: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee Ezekiel: E-Scope? What are you doing here? Izzy: First of all, it's not E-Scope anymore. I changed it to Octavia Walker. Second, I can't be there with Heather. She is freaking out on me and Owen because he stank up the cabin. I can't help what his body does. I mean, I love him and all, and I'm really glad we got back together, but sometimes he gets...out of control. Beth: Like you don't? Izzy: I've been taking meds, I swear! Ezekiel: Okay, but you should get back to your cabin before Heather gets mad. Izzy: Can do, Zekenstien. (Confessional Izzy: I think I'm gonna break up with Owen again, just until the game is over. I mean, I care about him and I still wanna have the alliance, but he's become WAY too clingy. And Octavia Walker don't like clingy.) Heather: Where were you? Izzy: Out and about, where the evil don't lie. Owen: Ha ha that was funny E-Scope. Izzy: Say, Owen, can I talk to you for a second? Owen: Sure. What's up? Izzy: This game has been doing alot of stress on our relationship. I think we should break up. Owen: But we just got back together! Izzy: It's only temporary, Big O. Owen: I don't care! I love you! Izzy: I know. But this is what's best. (Confessional Owen: If she doesn't want me, then fine. I'll find a new crazy girl to accept me as I am) Chris: Okay campers, I have some news. We found some hidden audition tapes for two contestants. We liked them so much that we decided to bring them on the show! But not yet. We won't bring them in until someone volunteers to leave. Sierra: I'll- Owen: I'll go! Heather: No you won't! Owen: You can't control me anymore Heather. Chris: Are you sure Owen? Owen: Yep. Chris: Fair enough. Chef, take him to the dock. Izzy: Bye, O. Owen: Bye, IZZY. Chris: Okay now. Let's meet our first new camper. She's a whole hearted country girl who's idol is Lindsay. Here's... Cassi! *Cassi is a short girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is in a pouf with a headband* Cassi: Hey y'all. It is so awesome to be here! Noah: Wow. She is so adorable. Cody: I know! (Confessional Cassi: I've been watching Total Drama since day one! My idol is Lindsay because she's just so cute and she represents what I'm all about. The boy I can see myself with on the show is either Tyler or Owen. But since Tyler is taken, I gotta take my shot with Owen while I can) Chris: Cassi, you're on the Screaming Gophers. Next, he's a youth group leader from South Dakota. Here's...Landon! *Landon is a tall boy with brown hair and green eyes.* Lindsay: Wow. He is so hot! Tyler: Lindsay! Lindsay: Oops! Gwen: I can agree with blondie there. Landon: You're goth? Trying to either fight societies norms or hide your true beauty because of your insecurities. Duncan: What, are you are physic or something? Landon: No. I just believe there's an explanation for everything. Like that girl *points to Bridgette* She's biting her lip to fight her attraction towards me because her boyfriend is nearby. Noah: You're flirting with all the girls already? Landon: Every girl is beautiful the way she is. I just won't make any of them my girlfriend. Noah: Nerd. (Landon: I've never watched this show. It's rated PG and has intense sexual innuendo. My mother wouldn't approve, but she let me audition if I promised to keep my beliefs in tact. If I were to win the money, I would donate to Japan to contribute with the earthquake fund. Or I could start a cystic fibrosis fund. So many choices!) Chris: Landon, you're on the Killer Bass. Noah: Great. Heather: I'm just as thrilled as you are. Katie: Hi Landon. Landon: Hello. You must be tired from walking through my dreams all night. Katie: Hehe you're sweet, but I have my eyes set on someone else. Landon: That's fine. I have my sights set on her. *points to Izzy* She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Katie: That's cute, but she just broke up with her boyfriend. Landon: Oh, I'll gladly wait for her then. (Confessional Katie: He is sooooooo sweet! Landon: The only people that really caught my eye was Izzy and Katie. But I don't get why the bossy girl hates me so much. Heather: Okay, so maybe he is a little hot... No! I love Alejandro!) Landon: You're Heather, right? You're acting mean because you were bullied at school. Heather: Suck it church boy! (Confessional Landon: What exactly am I supposed to be sucking?) Tyler: Don't worry. Heather's just mad because her boyfriend got voted out. Landon: And what about the smart boy? Tyler: Noah? He puked on his crush. Landon: Ah. They have insecurities which restrict them from letting their feelings out, but instead use rage to express themselves? Tyler: Uh, sure. Chris: Okay campers we're out of time! Who will be voted off next week? Will Landon ever learn that Heather likes him? Will Cassi make a friend? Find out next time on Total Drama Flashback!

**Awww. Poor Owen! But at least he's away from Heather! But don't worry Owen fans, he will be back! Maybe not to compete, but he will have a big part later on! What do you guys think of Cassi and Landon? Landon's relationships should be pretty obvious, but Cassi will have a relationship coming up with someone unexpected. Who do you think it is? Do you think the new characters will be protagonists or antagonists? I could tell you, but that would take away the fun, now wouldn't it?**


	10. The Great Bomb Debaggle

Total Drama Flashback Episode 9: Beauty But No Brains.

Chris: Last time on TDF, we welcomed Landon and Cassi to the game. Owen

volunteered to leave camp. Newbie Landon caused quite a stir with Noah and

Heather hating his guts. Will Landon be kicked off? I hope not, because its

kinda obvious that Heather loves him. Find out now on Total Drama Flashback

(Theme plays)

Heather: *yawns*

Landon: Good morning, beautiful.

Heather: What are you doing here creep?

Landon: Oh, I thought I'd make you some streusel. Maybe if you ate some

breakfast, you'd be less crabby. You and Noah both.

Heather: I'm NOT crabby. I'm just not gonna fall for your little strategy,

church boy.

(Landon: I have no strategy whatsoever. I just want to make this show more

appropriate. But Heather's eyes keep distracting me. And why are the

confessionals in the restroom?

Heather: He's using his good looks and charms to make an alliance because he

doesn't have one. I'm not saying he's cute or charming or anything. I have a

boyfriend for crying out loud!)

Noah: Hey Mr. Youth Group! What kind of a competitor are you?

Landon: One that works diligently and would never leave a teammate behind.

Especially Izzy.

Izzy: Awwwww, thanks Landon.

Noah: Ooooooooo flirtalicious. C'mon guys. Chris is probably waiting for us.

(In the dining hall)

Chris: I know this has been a very confusing week for everyone, but don't think

this challenge is gonna be easy. Today you will be working with explosives!

Duncan: Yes!

Chris: Don't get too excited. First, you must find your teams explosives hidden

around camp. The crate will match your teams color. First team back gets an

advantage in part two of the challenge. Now...Go!

Noah: Heather, you're the leader.

Heather: Noah, your a great strategist. Lets lead the team.

Katie: Grrrr

Landon: You like him, don't you?

Katie: Yeah. I know he likes me, but I don't get why he won't make a move.

Landon: Perhaps he's not ready. Wait, Katie. The time will come.

Katie: Thanks Landon. Here comes Izzy.

Izzy: Hey Katie. Landon.

Landon: Hi Izzy. You look very pretty today.

Izzy: Thanks. Wanna go make out?

Katie: Wow

(Landon: Make out? Is that like kissing or something?

Izzy: What? I'm single now and he's one of the three hottest guys on the show.)

Landon: Ummmm okay.

Cody: Gwen! Zeke! I found the crate! And Landon and Izzy.

Gwen: That guy doesnt waste any time

Ezekiel: And that girl doesn't waste any tongue.

Cody: Let's go bring the crate back!

(Later)

Chris: And the Gophers win part one! For your advantage, you get first dibs on

building material from the shed. Your goal is to build a fort and try to blow up

the other team's fort. Understand? Okay, go!

Heather: Noah?

Noah: Yes?

Heather: Go ask Cody why our team sucks!

Noah: Hey Cods. Got any dirt?

Cody: Yeah. I caught Izzy and the new guy making out!

Heather: What!? They are soooo gone!

Noah: Jealous?

Heather: Not at all. Now get to building smarty!

Lindsay: Wow I thought fireworks we're supposed to be pretty.

Tyler: Uh, Lindsay, those aren't fireworks.

Lindsay: Then what does this button do? *pushes the explosives button*

Heather: Lindsay! You nimrod!

Landon: We haven't built the fort yet!

Lindsay: Oops. *The explosives land on the Bass cabin and blow it up*

Chris: Well...because the Bass just wasted their explosives, the Gophers win!

Bass, looks like your voting someone out...and sleeping outside.

Heather: Grrrrrr

Landon: Wow, you sure are attractive when you're angry *Heather throws a piece

of plywood at him* And strong too.

(At the elimination ceremony)

Chris: You guys disgust me. Just vote someone out already.

*The votes are as follow*

Eva: I vote for Lindsay

Heather: I can't stand Landon. Better now than later

Izzy: Lindsay

Justin: Lindsay has to go

Katie: I say...Lindsay

Landon: Hmmmmm. Lindsay?

Lindsay: Heather is really mean. Like really mean.

Noah: Hmmmmm. Hard to choose. Lindsay...for now.

Sierra: Lindsay.

Tyler: Landon.

Chris: Okay. Eva, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Noah, Sierra, and Tyler are

momentarily safe.

*Bottom two: Landon and Lindsay*

Chris: I'm so happy with the results. With a vote of 7 to 2, the camper going

home is...Lindsay.

Heather: What?

Lindsay: Yeah, what?

Noah: You're going home. Now go!

Tyler: I'm gonna miss you Linds.

Lindsay: I'm gonna miss you too, Taylor...Tyler!

*They kiss*

Chris: Okay, we're out of time! Join us again for another installment of Total

Drama Flashback!

**Eliminated**: Eva, Sadie, Harold, LeShawna, Alejandro, Trent, Courtney, Owen, Lindsay

**Remaining: **Beth, Bridgette, Cassi, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Landon, Noah, Sierra, Tyler

**Awwww! I just love Lyler! Sorry to the Lindsay fans, but eliminating her contributes to Tyler's plotline. I'm really excited to get the merge episodes out! There will be a lot of drama then! But unfortunately, you'll have to wait. Who do you think is going to win the million dollars? It will NOT be somebody who's already won a Total Drama season (meaning Duncan and Heather or Beth and Gwen). So now that that spoiler is out of the way, KEEP READING! Good things are to come!**


	11. What Maze? Oh, You Mean My Love Life!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Flashback, the teams found some explosives! But those weren't the only bombs in this scenario. Heather and Noah had their sights set on sending newbie Landon packing. Even more so when he was caught kissing Izzy! In the end, Lindsay not only blew up the cabins and cost her team the game, but she also got sent home. Who will follow? Find out now! (Theme play) Cassi: Cody? Bridgette? Bridgette: Yeah? Cassi: Do you think you can teach me to surf? All we did in Kentucky was rodeo. Bridgette: Okay! It's nice to have someone to surf with! See you at three? Cassi: Sounds super! Cody: What do you want from me? Cassi: I was hoping we could take a walk and get to know each other. Cody: Okay! (Confessional Cody: Cassi is cute! What Sierra doesn't know won't hurt her. Cassi: Cody is weak, but he made it far in TDWT. I'm hoping his expertise will rub off on me.) Cassi: Listen, Sierra's gonna get booted eventually. I can feel it. She's just weighing you down. But me, I'll get you farther in this game than you could ever imagine. Cody: What do I have to do in return? Cassi: Simple. Just vote how I tell you at every elimination you can. And...hook me up with Owen. Cody: Owen? But... Cassi: You're cute and all, but you're unattainable. I respect that. And besides, Owen is a fun guy! Cody: I guess I can live with that. Cassi: So, what do you say, alliance? Cody: Absolutely! Noah: Hey Cody. And Cassi. Cassi: Noah Boah! Whats new? Noah: I'm pretending to be arrogant so Landon will feel threatened. Heather and I wanna form an alliance with him come merge time. We think his nice act could gain him an advantage. Cassi: But Heather has a boyfriend! Noah: So? Cassi: It's tempting. Being in an alliance with two hot boys. ;) Noah: Awwwww. I'll be alright. Chris: Challenge time! Heather: Noah! Get over here! Noah: Coming Satan. Heather: What was that? Noah: Nothing. Chris: Before we begin, I have a surprise: No more paired alliances! It's every man for themselves making alliances with everyone! Heather: Heres our chance! Noah: Hey Landon. Wanna be in an alliance? Landon: Give me one reason why I should. Noah: Heather's in the alliance too. Landon: I'm in. (Confessional Landon: My chance to vote off Noah and get Heather to myself? I'll take it.) Chris: Today your challenge is to go through the maze in under 5 minutes...while tied to your teammates! Go! Cassi: Ready to win, bud? Cody: Only if you are, pal. Sierra: Grrrrr (Confessional Sierra: What does Cody see in her? Just because she's cute and has a good body doesn't mean she's smart. I mean, look at Lindsay!) Noah: 3 minutes in! We're making great time! Landon: I'll say! This is like the trust exercises we did in youth group. Heather: Shhhhh quiet Churchy! Landon: Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful when you're furious? Heather: Yes...my BOYFRIEND! (Confessional Heather: He thinks I'm beautiful? Landon: Boyfriend? Noah?) Landon: Noah? Noah: Hel...Heck no. His name is Alejandro. Landon: Ah. Thank goodness. Cassi: C'mon Codster. We're almost there! Cody: Coming Cas! Sierra: That it! *Breaks rope connecting her to Tyler and Noah* Get your hands off my boyfriend! Cassi: I will. After we win! Chris: And the Gophers win! Heather: But we got 4:43. They only got 4:58. Bridgette: Yeah, but your whole team wasn't tied. Cassi: C'mon Bridgette, let's go surf. Geoff too. Geoff: Coming! Heather: You're gone! And that's a promise! Sierra: *Gulps* (At the ceremony) Chris: You guys really suck. Anyhow, cast your votes. *The votes are as follows* Eva: Sierra Heather: SIERRA Izzy: Sierra Justin: Sierra Katie: Sierra Landon: Noah. Hahahaha Noah: Sierra Sierra: Noah Tyler: Sierra Chris: Okay Eva, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Landon, and Tyler are safe. *Bottom two: Sierra and Noah* Chris: When the vote is revealed, I have a feeling nothing will be the same. With a vote of 7 to 2...Noah you are safe. Sierra, you have been eliminated. Noah: Phew. Katie: Yay! *kisses Noah on the cheek* Sierra: There's one thing I wanna say! Heather, you're a bitch. You should just break up with Alejandro now because we all know you like Landon! And Noah! And Cody, we are so over! Chris: Chef? *Chef drags Sierra to the Boat of Losers* Sierra: I hate you Cassi! Chris: And we're out of time! Join us next time on Total Drama Flashback!

**Ah, Sierra, you crazy little thing, you. The island won't be the same without you. Looks like a friendship is brewing between Cassi and Cody. Was Sierra right to be jealous? Maybe, maybe not. And as for the Landon-Noah-Heather conflict, things are about to get more interesting! **


	12. Landon Gets Creepy (The Paranoid Club)

Chris: Last time on TDF, it was a mentally challenging maze. I also dissolved  
the paired alliances, leaving plenty of opportunities for everyone. In the end,  
it was Sierra's jealousy towards Cassi and Cody's friendship that made her team  
give her the boot! Who will be next to go? You'd be surprised! Find out now!  
(Theme plays)  
Cassi: See? I told you she was gonna go! Heather's been gunning for her for  
weeks!  
Cody: I guess you're right.  
Cassi: Yeah...  
*Cody and Cassi look into each other's eyes*  
Cassi: Cody! Look, I know you're single now, but we're too different. I'm a  
crazy country gal and you're so mature.  
Cody: I don't care. I like you- a lot. And I know my girlfriend just broke up  
with me, and you love Owen, buy we can have this moment, can't we?  
Cassi: You're right! You're absolutely right. I should stop being so paranoid.  
Come here cowboy! *Grabs Cody and begins making out with him*  
Duncan: Whoa! You don't waste any time, Scrawny. And with Kentucky? So much  
better than stalker girl.  
Cassi: Duncy Poo! Don't you have a girlfriend to harrass?  
Duncan: Oops! You're right! Geoff's been giving her the look all morning. Gotta  
go! Good luck you two!  
Cody: Same to you two!  
(At the Bass cabin)  
Izzy: Landon! These brownies are delicious!  
Landon: My pastor taught me how to make them. The key is to use cinnamon.  
Katie: That's genius!  
Noah: But I can cook too, right Katie? *weaves his fingers through hers*  
Katie: Well...no. But you're cute and smart and sweet, so I'll give you  
props for that.  
Landon: I'm confused. Are you two an item or not?  
Noah: Too be honest I dunno.  
Katie: We're just taking it slow, with the game and everything.  
Heather: That's good. I wouldn't want Noah getting distracted.  
Katie: Huh?  
(Confessional  
Katie: Noah's in an alliance with Heather but not me?! Fine. I'll find someone  
else.)  
Katie: Hey Justin. Wanna-  
Justin: I already know you're gonna ask me to be in an alliance. I'm already in  
one with Tyler, but I guess you can join us.  
Katie: Yes! Thanks Justin!  
Chris: Okay campers! Today your challenge is to build something using these  
parts. I can't tell you what it is though. First team to build the correct  
object wins and gets to keep the object for the rest of the game. Losing team  
kicks someone out. Understand? Great, go!  
Landon: Here's the tools. I built a house for a homeless family. I can do this.  
Heather: *Pretends to puke*  
Noah: Ahhhhh  
Katie: Noah? Are you okay?  
Noah: Yeah. I'm fine.  
Cassi: Looks like Noah Boah can't be chill around puke. Hahaha.  
Cody: C'mon Cassi. We gotta build this thing.  
Cassi: Fine. Gwen, what do the instructions say? Gwen?  
Gwen: Huh? Oh, sorry.  
Cassi: You were staring at Duncan again, weren't you?  
Gwen: I think Bridgette was checking him out. I had to make sure.  
(Confessional  
Cassi: Why is everyone on this team so paranoid?)  
Cody: Gwen, C'mon! We have to build this thing!  
Heather: Having trouble getting your team together? We only have one piece left!  
Duncan: Gwen! Focus!  
Gwen: Sorry!  
Chris: And the Bass win...for a change. Your reward is the hot tub!  
Heather: Yes!  
Landon: I look forward to seeing your bathing suit. ;)  
Heather: Gross perv!  
Chris: Gophers, see you at elimination!  
Cassi: Thanks alot Gwen!  
Gwen: Crap.  
(At elimination)  
*The votes are as follows*  
Beth: I vote for Gwen  
Bridgette: I vote for Gwen  
Cassi: Gwen.  
Cody: Gwen  
DJ: Gwen is my friend. But she has to go!  
Duncan: Sorry Pasty.  
Ezekiel: Gwen.  
Geoff: Gwen girl, you're gone.  
Gwen: I vote for Cassi.  
Chris: Okay. Beth, Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Geoff are  
temporarily safe.  
*Bottom two: Cassi and Gwen*  
Chris: With a vote of 8 to 1... Gwen, you been eliminated.  
Gwen: Fine. Kiss my butt Cassi!  
Cassi: Y'all need an attitude adjustment!  
Gwen: I'll get you or karma will! I love you Duncan!  
Duncan: I love you too Pasty.  
(Meanwhile, in the Bass girl's cabin)  
Eva: What's this? A note?  
*The note says:  
It stinks we're apart.  
But you're still in my heart.  
Until our paths separate.  
I think that you're great.  
Love, DJ 3*  
Eva: That is so sweet!  
Chris: Isn't it though? Join us next time on Total Drama Flashback!

**Eliminated: **Sadie, Harold, LeShawna, Alejandro, Trent, Courtney, Owen, Lindsay, Sierra, Gwen

**Remaining: **Beth, Bridgette, Cassi, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Landon, Noah, Tyler

**Silly paranoid little Gwen! And DJ treats his girl so well! Getting rid of another overexposed camper! We're almost to the final 15! Who do you hope wins? I already know, but I'm not telling! **


	13. The Return of the Phobia Factor!

Chris: Last time the campers attempted to build stuff where Landon once again  
showed an interest in Heather. Gwen and Duncan showed some paranoia. And Cody  
and Cassi shared a more than friends moment. In the end, Gwen got the boot for  
being too focused on "Duncy Poo". Today we'll learn some secrets, see a breakup,  
and a hookup, and in the end, see someone get torn up. All that and more on  
Total Drama Flashback!  
(Theme plays)  
Justin: *Sighs*  
Katie: What's wrong Justin?  
Justin: Do you still think I'm hot?  
Katie: Justin! You'll always be hot, I just won't see it as something to drool  
over.  
Justin: It's been hard since Courtney got eliminated. Nobody to comfort me and  
tell me that I'm important.  
Katie: Oh Justin, I'm sure she's watching and rooting for you back home.  
Justin: You think so?  
Katie: I know so.  
(Confessional  
Katie: Like Courtney would bother watching the show after they booted her! But I  
can't tell Justin that. If I break his spirits, the whole alliance goes down!)  
Landon: Izzy?  
Izzy: Landon! Glad you're here. I need more brownies! They help me focus!  
Landon: Actually Izzy, no more brownies. I'm breaking things off.  
Izzy: But why?  
Landon: There's someone else. Sorry.  
Izzy: It's cool. I've been dumped by worse.  
Chris: Okay everyone! It's challenge time! Today's challenge is a phobia factor!  
Heather, Beth, flip a coin to see who goes first.  
Heather: I'll call heads because I'm prettier.  
Chris: And it's heads! Bass, let's go face some fears! Heather, you're first.  
Time for sumo! Then Beth with her...bug bath.  
(Confessional  
Cassi: A phobia challenge? How hard can it be?)  
*Later, the Gophers conquer everything except for Cassi, who's intense fear of  
scorpions lost them a point! The Bass led until Justin refused to get split ends  
and Landon refuses to swear*  
Chris: Looks like the Gophers win! Bass, pick your favorite scaredy cat for  
elimination.  
Heather: I know who my vote is for. *Glares at Landon*  
Landon: But if I'm not here, who will admire your beautiful eyes? Or your  
gorgeous legs? Or even your delicate but stunning personality?  
Heather: I, Uh, I have Noah for that.  
Landon: Suit yourself.  
(At the elimination ceremony)  
*The votes are as follows*  
Eva: I vote for Justin  
Heather: I was going to vote for Landon, but no guy has been that sweet to me  
before. Sorry Al, but we're finished. And I vote for Justin.  
Izzy: Justin  
Justin: Landon  
Katie: Landon  
Landon: Justin  
Noah: Justin  
Tyler: Justin  
Chris; Okay. Eva, Heather,Izzy, Katie, Noah, and Tyler are safe.  
*Bottom two: Landon and Justin*  
Chris: Okay. With a vote of 6 to 3...Justin you have been eliminated.  
Justin: Whatever.  
Landon: Bye Just- out!  
Heather: Hehe.  
(Confessional  
Landon: I think she's warming up to me!)  
*Later that night*  
Ezekiel: Thanks for meeting me Beth.  
Beth: Of course, Zeke.  
Ezekiel: So, should we make out?  
Beth: I guess  
Chris: And we're out of time! Join us again next time for Total Drama Flashback!

**Eliminated: **Sadie, Harold, LeShawna, Alejandro, Trent, Courntey, Owen, Lindsay, Sierra, Gwen, Justin

**Remaining: **Beth, Bridgette, Cassi, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Landon, Noah, Tyler

**Landon is such a playa! But he IS a good competitor! And Tyler wasn't the one to "chicken" out this time! It was Justin who had to "split"! If you read the chapter, you would get it. But I won't waste your time with horrible puns anymore. **


	14. Who's Majority Is It Anyway?

Chris: Last time on TDF, we tortured the campers by making them face their worst  
fears. In the end, Justin's insecurity sent him home. Meanwhile, Landon broke up  
with Izzy and Heather broke up with Alejandro. Opportunities! Oh come on, don't  
act like you don't wish they'd get together. Anyways, let's see what happens

(Theme plays)

Eva: DJ, you're right. It really sucks being on different teams, but hey, its a  
million dollars, right?

DJ: Are you picking money over me?

Eva: No! Of course not! I'm just saying.

DJ: Ok sorry. Everyone on my team is paranoid. Force of habit.

Noah: Hey Stonewall. Hey Bestie.

Eva: Hey New Alejandro. You're not gonna tell Heather, are you?

Noah: No. I don't turn against friends.

Eva: Thanks. That's the coolest thing you've said since I met you.

(Confessional  
Eva: Noah and I are close. I guess you could say we're friends. Nothing will  
change that. We might just dominate this game!  
DJ: Eva's so nice. And pretty. And strong. I'm really glad she came back in the  
game.  
Noah: DJ and Eva? Didn't see it coming. But hey, if she's happy, I'm happy.)

Chris: Okay everyone to the beach!

Cassi: The beach? Yay!

Chris: Sure it is. Today's challenge is simple. Stand behind the podium with  
your name on it and I'll explain.

Heather: Landon Lover? Very funny Chris.

Eva: Actually, I did that.

Heather: Whatever. You're just as lame as your boyfriend.

DJ: Hey!

Chris: EVERYONE SHUT UP! Anyways, this challenge is called Majority Rules. I'll  
ask a question and you vote according to how the majority of the camp would  
answer. If you get it wrong, you're out. Simple? Okay!

(Confessional  
Heather: Who knows the majority of the camp as well as me and Noah? Bass are  
gonna win this thing!)

Chris: First question. Who would be most likely to forget to wear underwear?  
Owen or Lindsay? The majority of the camp said Owen. Everyone's still in. Next  
question. Who will be a better babysitter? Duncan or Harold? The majority  
said...Duncan?! Heather, Beth, Cody, and DJ are out.

Heather: Whatever.

Chris: Next question. Who is the ugliest person at camp? Beth or Eva? The  
majority said Eva. Eva, you're out.

Eva: Are you serious? I'm so much prettier than her!

Ezekiel: You're both equally attractive, but Beth is my girlfriend.

Bridgette: What?

Cody: Exsqueeze me? You and Beth?

Beth: What does that mean Cody?

Cody: Just wasn't expecting you and Homeschool to date.

Chris: You guys need to learn to shut up! Seriously, I'm at wits end with you  
guys. Because I don't like Heather, Gophers win!

Heather: That's not fair!

Chris: Boo hoo. I'm the host. I call the shots.

(At elimination)  
*The votes are as follows*

Eva: I vote for Heather!

Heather: Eva.

Izzy: Eva.

Katie: Eva.

Landon: Noah.

Noah: Eva.

Tyler: Uh...Eva?

Chris: Okay. Izzy, Katie, Landon, Noah, and Tyler are safe.

*Bottom two: Eva and Heather*

Chris: *sighs* This is why I hate my job. With a vote of 5 to 1, Eva you're out.

Eva: Noah, you voted for me?

Noah: Of course not Bestie.

Eva: Thanks. You're the best. *kisses him on the cheek* Tell DJ I'll be rooting  
for him.

Noah: I will.

Chris: That's touching. Now, will Noah ever catch on to how Landon has been  
voting? Will Heather ever get eliminated? Find out next time!

Still in The Game: Beth, Bridgette, Cassi, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Landon, Noah, Tyler

Eliminated: Sadie, Harold, LeShawna, Alejandro, Trent, Courtney, Owen, Lindsay, Sierra, Gwen, Justin, Eva

**Gosh I love Eva and DJ. And the whole Noah and Eva friendship. And obviously I love Eva, but we can't have her messing with the other fabulous Noah/Heather/Landon drama, now can we? **


	15. Cassi's Choice

Chris: Last time on TDF, the contestants got on my last nerve with their  
constant chatter about Beth and Ezekiel. And Eva took the Dock of  
Shame...again! Who will follow? Find out now!

(Theme plays)

Chris: Cassi, I have a surprise for you.

Cassi: A surprise? What is it?

Chris: Well. Chef has a crush on you, so it was his idea.

Cassi: That's creepy...but sweet. What is it?

Chris: We're having someone special return, but not to compete. He really wanted  
to meet you.

Cassi: OMG! Owen?!

Chris: Yes.

Owen: Hey Cassi. Wow. You really are as cute as Justin says.

Cassi: You're not so bad yourself.

(Confessional  
Cassi: I can't believe I'm in the same room as Owen! Season 1 winner and Noah's  
best friend! Can it get any better?  
Owen: Cassi is really nice and cute. But I dunno if Izzy will like me dating  
someone else...)

Chris: Cassi, wanna wake up the others?

Cassi: Sure! EVERYBODY WAKE UP!

Duncan: Geeze girl, you got some pipes there.

Chris: Now that we're all situated, it's time for the scavenger hunt! Each of  
you will get a clue about a camper. And you have to find the picture of the  
camper scattered around camp. But there's a twist.

Beth: Isn't there always?

Chris: Let me host! Anyways, there is also a golden key, which you can use to  
unlock this chest. Inside the chest is a Choice, which you can use to send home  
anyone of your choosing, even if their on the opposite team. You can use it  
whenever in the game. Understand? Okay go!

Noah: Okay. Let's see. A hottie she came. Couldn't remember her boyfriends name.  
Lindsay!

Heather: A nerd from the start. Found her way to Homeschool's heart. Beth!

Landon: First one to win. Last one to begin. Ezekiel?

*Everyone has found their pictures except Duncan and Cassi*

Cassi: OMG! I found Sierra's picture!

Duncan: Thanks Cas. I need it.

Cassi: No you don't. You have Izzy.

Duncan: So? Whatever sabotages your game! *Runs off*

Cassi: That jerk! Huh? What's this? The golden key! Hahaha.

Chris: Okay. Noah won. Does anyone have the golden key?

Cassi: I do.

Cody: Go Cassi!

Chris: Great. Both teams, join me at elimination, if Cassi is willing to-

Cassi: I'll use it. Tonight.

Chris: Alright then. See everyone tonight.

Heather: That's ridiculous. She's obviously gonna keep Cody.

Noah: And me. She said I was hot.

Heather: You are.

Katie: Heather! Stop!

Heather: What?

Katie: You were dating Alejandro. Then you started liking Noah. And you like  
Landon! Make up your mind!

Heather: You're just jealous because Noah likes me better!

Noah: Uh, no I don't. I like Katie. You're just an ally.

Heather: Grrrrrr

(At the elimination)

Chris: Okay Cassi. Who's taking the Boat of Losers? Hand out your marshmallows.

Cassi: Gladly. Beth, Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Izzy, Katie, Landon,  
Noah, and Tyler.

*Bottom two: Heather and Duncan*

Cassi: Heather, you're a bitch. Duncan, you sabotaged the challenge. The camper  
who is safe is...Heather.

Heather: Yes!

Duncan: I'm sorry Cas.

Cassi: Not sorry enough to not do it. Buh bye.

Chris: What will happen with Heather, Noah, and Landon? Will Owen and Cassi hook  
up? Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total Drama Flashback!

**Still in the game**: Beth, Bridgette, Cassi, Cody, DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Landon, Noah, Tyler

**Eliminated**: Sadie, Harold, LeShawna, Alejandro, Trent, Courtney, Owen, Lindsay, Sierra, Gwen, Justin, Eva, Duncan.


	16. Update on App Status

**Okay...so I just wanted to post an update about the OC apps and the returner poll so people don't think I've abandonded the idea completely.**

**OC wise, there were originaly 10 spots open, now there are only 4 left. But that doesn't mean you can't sign up still. I might have to make a couple of cuts in the end, but I'm sure you'll understand.**

**Returner wise, I took the 5 people with the most votes out of the poll because one of them had 6 votes and the rest had 5, but there were WAY too many with 4 votes so that tie needs to be broken so we can have our 10. **

**This is looking like a great cast so far! I'm looking forward to the new story already! **

**So you can still submit apps and vote on the poll if you want to see your favs return!**

**Thanks to all the readers, applicants, and voters!**

**-McRibbles**


	17. Love Is A Beautiful Thing

Chris: Last time on TDF, our campers competed in a scavenger hunt which made

Landon's brain hurt. And Duncan tried to sabotage Cassi's chances of winning. In

a shocking twist, Cassi found a golden key, which assured her the power to vote

of anyone of her choosing. Bye bye Duncan. Who will spill secrets this time?

What other privileges will Chef give to Cassi this time? Find out now!

(Theme plays)

Bridgette: I can't believe Duncan would do something like that!

Cassi: Believe it. He's just as sinister as Heather and Alejandro put together.

Cody: I'm sure he's just threatened by you.

Cassi: He has NO right to be! If I see him at the finale, there will be hell to

pay!

(Confessional

Cassi: It seems like I'm overreacting, but I'm a grudge holder! I can't help it!

Cody: Cassi is amazing! Even more so now that she got rid of Duncan! I could

just kiss her!)

(In the Bass side of camp)

Izzy: Okay. Katie, who do you think is a strong and weak competitor?

Katie: On our team, Noah and Tyler. On the other team, Cody and Cassi.

Izzy: Now we know who to vote for. Tyler.

Katie: WHAT?!

(Confessional

Katie: Tyler and I are the only ones left in The Super Alliance. If he gets

voted out, I'll have to make an alliance with...Izzy. *shudders* I have to

convince Izzy to vote somebody else off!)

Katie: What about Heather? Or Landon? He totally dumped you.

Izzy: Good point. But they're good competitors.

Katie: Exactly. They're threats to you.

Izzy: You're right Katie. I'll think about it.

Chris: Okay guys, today's challenge is going to sound complicated. Around you is

totem pole heads shaped like all original 22 campers plus Alejandro and Sierra.

The goal is to arrange them in the order of our creator McRibbles' favorite

TD character to least favorite. The team with the most right wins. The team

captain who puts the heads on is...for the Gophers, Cody, and for the Bass,

Tyler. Go!

Heather: Obviously I would be on top and Owen would be second.

Landon: Why? Because you're so attractive you think people will like you?

Heather: Well yeah!

(Meanwhile)

Ezekiel: I think Beth should be first!

Cody: Why? Nobody loves her as much as Sierra!

Ezekiel: I love her, so McRibbles would too.

Beth: What?!

(Confessional

Beth: Did he just say?

Ezekiel: Did I just say?

Cody: I like Sierra. I mean...did he just say?)

Chris: Alright. Let's see the answers.

*Gophers said:

1. Noah

2. Cody

3. Tyler

4. Izzy

5. Ezekiel

6. Lindsay

7. Katie

8. Heather

9. Geoff

10. Sierra

11. DJ

12. LeShawna

13. Bridgette

14. Trent

15. Eva

16. Justin

17. Duncan

18. Gwen

19. Owen

20. Harold

21. Alejandro

22. Sadie

23. Courtney

24. Beth

*Bass said:

1. Heather

2. Cody

3. Tyler

4. Izzy

5. Ezekiel

6. Lindsay

7. Katie

8. Noah

9. Geoff

10. Sierra

11. DJ

12. LeShawna

13. Bridgette

14. Trent

15. Eva

16. Justin

17. Duncan

18. Gwen

19. Owen

20. Harold

21. Alejandro

22. Sadie

23. Courtney

24. Beth

Chris: Wow. Bass got 22 right. Noah was number one and Heather was number eight.

Gophers got...24 right! Gophers win! Bass, you're sending someone home

tonight!

Heather: Crap!

Landon: Uh...what?

(At the elimination ceremony)

*The votes are as follows*

Heather: I vote for Katie

Izzy: Katie

Katie: I vote for Heather

Landon: Tyler is my friend and Heather is hot. Sorry Katie, nothing personal

Noah: I vote for Tyler

Tyler: Heather.

Chris: Okay. Izzy, Landon, Noah, and Tyler are safe.

*Bottom two: Heather and Katie*

With a vote of 3-2, the camper going home is...

Beth: Wait!

Chris: Beth! You're not supposed to be here! You'd better be dying.

Beth: I'm not. It doesn't matter because I quit!

Chris: What?

Landon: What?

Everyone else: What?

Beth: Ezekiel loves me. And that's more important than a million dollars anyway.

Katie: Aww.

Chris: Alright then. Beth, the dock of shame awaits. Katie, you're

safe...for now.

Katie: Thank goodness!

Noah: Yay! *hugs Katie* I mean...that's good that our team doesn't lose a very

valuable player.

Chris: Alright then. Join us next time on Total Drama Flashback!

**NOTE: The list in this story is not my current list. At the time that I wrote this chapter, those were my favorite to least favorite characters. I actually love Beth and Zeke more than I did. **


End file.
